lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Clary Folwyn's Relationships
Clary Folwyn would over the course of her life be involved with many people, and has touched the lives of many more in both positive and in the more recent cases extremely negative ways. Lovers Edward Cullen See Also : Edward Cullen Clary Folwyn and Edward Cullen first met when Edward visited the Kingdom of Antiva in the Lucernian attempt to gain the kingdom to their side during the Lucerne-Tevinter War. She would lose contact with Lord Voldermorte for a time, and during this time she became besieged within Antiva by the old royalists of Tevinter and was forced to fight by herself emotionally as she was quite alone in her support of Tom Malfoy. When she met Edward Cullen she was at first impressed with his power, but as she actually got to know him during his time in Antiva she became discusted by the emotionally weakeness that he showed, but knowing how powerful he was politically she would begin flirting with him, and this followed the collapse of his relationship with Tanya Cullen and he became an easy target for her menipulations. As her father signed agreements with Edward Cullen and Lucerne she would continue to menipulate him, and was finally able to get word out to Lord Voldermorte of whom send a large force to her of which she commanded during the night where Edward and his friends were to enter the palace and sign the final agreements with the king of Antiva. Sepheron Doleron See Also : Sepheron Doleron Sepheron Doleron and Clary Folwyn would first meet Father Figures Calanthus Vyrantus See Also : Calanthus Vyrantus The relationship between Calanthus Vyrantus, and Claryn Folwyn would come to define both of their lives with it being the main reason for Clary`s eventually fall perhaps on par with the abuse from her mother. Calanthus Vyrantus and Clary Folwyn would first meet when he greeted her upon her arrival into the Magisters and seeing alot of his long dead daughter within Clary it would be Calanthus Vyrantus that would take Clary under his wing and this influence would give her the first moral influence on her life but also allowed her to rise within the Magisters much faster then she would have otherwise. Tom Malfoy See Also : Tom Malfoy Tom Malfoy and Clary Folwyn would first meet when she went southward to Fereldan where Lord Voldermorte was preaching the words of his sort of gospel. She was enamored by his words and the power that she was capable of learning through him, and despite him never meeting her this was the moment where Clary would fall behind his words. Following this meeting Clary would join the supporters of Lord Voldermorte and begin gathering more support for Lord Voldermorte in the capital, and so fanatical in her support of Tom Malfoy was she that he begin to hear reports about her work. Coming to stay in Antiva she would host him, and during this time her adortion to him led to the menipulative and evil Lord Voldermorte to take advantage of her sexually. Following this she was emotionally shattered by the betrayal but when she went to tell her father Joselyn Folwyn would berate her and this led to Clary returning to Lord Voldermorte of whome would give her more tasks including eventually the coruption of the Empire itself. Best Friends Jesikka Delvoun See Also : Jesikka Delvoun Close Friends Hilary Swift See Also : Hilary Swift Enemies Rodolphus Lestrange See Also : Rodolphus Lestrange Ameria Deleron See Also : Ameria Deleron Joselyn Folwyn See Also : Joselyn Folwyn Clary Folwyn and Joselyn Folwyn would from the birth of Clary forward have two extremely different views of the other with Clary believing that Joselyn was her mother and constantly confused by the hatred shown to her from her mother, but from the side of Joselyn she knew the truth that Clary was a love child and not her own and this led Joselyn to hate Clary with a passion. Throughout her youth Clary was at first emotionally abused by her ``''Mother''`` as physical violence wasn`t something Joselyn would risk due to threats about it from Jase Folwyn of whom she did love with all her heart. This emotional abuse though grew to not be enough for Joselyn as the years went by, and as the years rolled she would begin to physically torture the young girl of which eventually led to Clary fleeing her family home for the Magisters of the north, and setting her on the path of darkness that would eventually come to define her. It would be years before Clary would eventually return to her home and during this visit Joselyn attempted to attack her again but Clary stronger now in Magi, and with several apprentices, and guards was not someone to trifle with and this led to her nearly killing Joselyn in a moment that horrifed Clary into fleeing her home once again to return to the Magisters. Clary and Joselyn would see each other one more time during the Coup of Antiva when she infiltrated the Palace of Bastion and killed several of her family members including Clary and Joselyn having a duel which eventually ended with the death of Joselyn. Brandon Yesten See Also : Brandon Yesten Category:Relationships